Advice from a friend
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Alara Kitan was feeling guilty of letting a crew member died in front of her. She wanted to resign but a meeting with someone she didnt expect might change her decision. My first The Orville Fanfic. Do read and review guys!


**Set after the scene where Alara couldnt save Lieutenant Payne from dying after the ship is hit by a Plasma Storm. This is my take on what should have happened. Ho** **pe you enjoy. Do leave a review! Thanks!**

* * *

Lieutenant Alara Kitan was a strong girl( Like literally she could break you in half by using her fingers) But nothing prepared her when the ship was hit badly caused by a Plasma Storm. The engineering department was hit really bad. Alara literally froze when she got their seeing a fire in front of her. Because of her hesitation, Lieutenant Harrison Payne died in front of her. And she took it hard. Everyone kept telling her that it was not her fault but she didnt believe it

"Alara. Its not your fault. Stop blaming yourself" Ed said with a concern look as Alara stood silently at the bridge everyone looking at her.

"Ed's right Alara. Accidents happen" Kelly said looking at Alara while she kept silent

"I hesitated... P-permission to speak to you privately Captain?" Alara said finally looking up as Ed just nodded

"Sure. Follow me" Ed said as he walked out from the bridge with Alara following him

"She's not resigning is she?" John Lamarr said to Gordon who shook his head

"I hope not. It wont be the same without her" Gordon said with a shrug as he silently look at the two walking away out of sight.

Ed brought Alara back to his office and sat at his desk

"I want to resign my position as Chief of Security. I'm not fit to do this duty anymore" Alara said suddenly and Ed look up suprised

"Permission denied. You're not leaving this ship without my permission Alara. I need you as my security officer." Ed said standing up looking at her as he leaned on the table

"Please Captain. I'm not of use if I cant protect everyone in this ship." Alara said with a stern look "Harrison died because I hesitated" She said with a shrug as Ed just put his hand on her shoulder

"Take the rest of the day off. Clear your head. I wont let you resign Alara. Not whilr I'm in charge. Understand?" Ed said and Alara just nodded

"Permission to leave sir?" Alara said and Ed nodded as she walked out from his office. Ed just looked on and worried at what might Alara do without his supervision.

As the day went on, nothing much happen in the bridge thankfully. Just normal supply drop and all. Gordon was feeling tired as he yawned as his shift was finally finished

"I'm heading back to my quarters man. I'm so beat" Gordon said with a chuckle as John looked at him

"We still up for the drinks tonight Man?" John said and Gordon jist nodded before remembering something

"I just remembered. I got something to do. Sorry John. Let's drink again tommorow" Gordon said with a smile before waving back at his helmsman partner. Ed and the others already went to the mess hall to have dinner. He went back to his room grabbing few bottles of beer and quickly walked out

Meanwhile, Alara was still in her room in the dark staring at the vast space through the window. She was determined to leave the ship defying Ed's orders. While she was busy doing that, she heard a ding from outside her doors. "Go away! I'm busy with something" Alara said but the door ding again and she just shrugged as she finally opened it. She was actually suprised to see who it was

"Gordon? What are you doing here?" Alara said with a suprised tone as Gordon look at her smiling

"Just checking in with ya. I got drinks. Can i come in?" Gordon said looking at her with his brown eyes. While holding the bottles of beer. Alara just noticed it since he never saw Gordon outside of the bridge before. Not one on one like this.

"Y-yeah sure. Come in" Alara said as she let Gordon in. He looked around the place and noticed that it was kinda dark

"What were you doing in here Alara? Its so.. dark?" Gordon said as he turned on the lights. The first thing he saw was the bags on Alara's bed

"You going somewhere?" Gordon asked with a curious brow and Alara just looked away casually putting the clothes in the bags.

"I'm leaving The Orville. Gordon." Alara said and Gordon looked at her with widened eyes

"Wait a minute here. What did the Captain said about this?" Gordon said in a curious tone as he put the beers on the table before looking back at Alara. He could see the nervousness in her eyes

"He didnt gave permission. I'm going away with my free will" Alara said with a shrug

"You're defying the captain's direct order? You dont have to do this Alara.. You cant blame yourself for Harrison's death." Gordon said with a frustrated tone looking at her. This just irritated Alara even more

"Why shouldnt I blame myself Gordon?! A man died in front of me! When I could have the chance to save him!" Alara yelled in a frustrated tone as she slowly teared up . Gordon was suprised by this as he never seen this side of Alara before. She always showed her tougher side in front of other people.

Alara kept crying when she felt arms pulling her into a hug as she looked up and Gordon was hugging her

"It's alright Alara.. Let it all out. No one is going to see you here" Gordon said with a soft tone not like his usually goofy tone. This suprised Alara as well as she continued tearing up on his chest non stop for a few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry.. I dont know why but I always hated crying when i was a little child. I always seen that as a weakness before.." Alara said as she slowly pulled away and looked at Gordon in the eyes again

"It's alright Alara. It's fine to be emotional sometimes" Gordon said with a small smile wiping her tear

"Wanna get something to drink? Let's talk about it. Talking helps to overcome that problem" Gordon said with a chuckle as she gestured her to the table where the beers were placed.

"Its my first time seeing someone died in front of me Gordon. I felt so guilty. It's something i never felt before" Alara said as she looked at Gordon opening the beer bottles.

"You can handle beer right? I dont want you to get drunk or something" Gordon said as Alara just smile slightly

"I can handle it" She said simply as she took the beer and drinking it.

"That feeling is normal Alara. People die most of the time. We cant control it if it wasnt meant to be. You cant blame yourself for that" Gordon said looking at her as he drank his.

"And before you decide to leave the Orville. Think of what Ed might think if he saw you like that. I know you like him" Gordon said simply and Alara looked at him widened eyes and blushing a bit

"I-I dont know what you're talking about Gordon" Alara said as she looked away

"You hid it pretty well but i can see it if someone is crushing on my best friend. Thats how Kelly acted when she first met Ed" Gordon stated as he drank his beer again. This time Alara kept silent

"Ed sees you as a family Alara. And he feels safer when you're with him. He really treasures you a lot. He treasures everyone in this ship. So dont break his heart by leaving alright? I dont want him to be sad again" Gordon said with a sigh looking at her

"Your presence in the ship makes everything better you know that Alara. Somehow you bring this brightness everytime you walk in the bridge.." Gordon said simply and Alara turned to look at him blushing

"Or maybe it's just the sun everytime we go past it I dont know" Gordon joked and Alara punched him slightly. But that punch caused a bruised on his arms which he yelped in pain

"I'm so sorry Gordon. Sorry I punch that hard" Alara said but Gordon just shook his head chuckling

"It's fine. I gotta get this checked by Claire though but its not your fault" Gordon reassured her with a smile as he got up

"Maybe I'm too strong for any guys to feel inferior" Alara said with a shrug but Gordon interrupted her

"I dont mind you being strong. I like you for who you really are" Gordon said with a smile as he walked towards the door

"Thank you Gordon. I really needed this" Alara said with a smile as she helped opened the door.

"You're welcome Alara. And I see you tommorow morning on the bridge?" Gordon said with a smile and Alara just nodded

"See you in the morning Gordon Malloy" Alara said with a smile as Gordon walked out leaving her with a smile.


End file.
